


I'll Call You Pretty, Darling

by teenuviel1227



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, CEO!Brian, Handcuffs, M/M, Sexytary!Jae, bttm!Bri, softdom!Jae, sub!Bri, top!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/pseuds/teenuviel1227
Summary: The one where CEO Brian is always in control and on top of everything--and when things get stressful, it’s only his Sexytary Jae who can undo him.





	I'll Call You Pretty, Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebreadens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebreadens/gifts).



> To the anon who requested this on CC. Bless you. I haven't written kinkfic in what feels like years and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: @teenuviel1227  
> CC: curiouscat.me/teenuviel1227

It's late. The lights are low on the 24th floor of Kang Tower, the sleek interiors still lit but mostly empty now. Jae peeks up from where he’s sat behind his computer to check if there are any other people left lingering, working overtime. The digital clock on his computer strikes 9:30 PM. He hears the Advertising Team beep their ID cards on their way out, their laughter and banter fading as they step into the elevator. Jae wipes his glasses on his handkerchief, opens a drawer in his desk in which rests a bottle of Drakkar Noir which he sprays on his wrists, his temples. He glances at his reflection in the mirror, gives his head a toss, parting his dark hair to the side, making sure his fringe falls into his eyes just-so.

He grins as the intercom beeps--right on cue--and waits for that familiar, silken voice.

"Mr. Park, my office please."

Jae hits the green button, turning his computer off, slipping his gray-socked feet out of his slippers under his desk and into his shiny, black leather shoes.

"Immediately, Mr. Kang."

With a final glance in the mirror, Jae gets up, smoothing his suit over with his palms and walks into his boss’s office.

 

 

When he gets there, Jae doesn’t need to be told--it’s routine for them by now, like clockwork every Friday night when the stress from the week has piled up, when Brian needs to be taken care of. He locks the door behind him with a turn-and-click. Brian looks up from where he’s sitting at his desk, still bent over the latest transcripts of sales and figures, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

“Hey,” Jae says softly. “You done?”

Brian looks up, grins as he sees Jae--tall, lanky frame, gold-rimmed glasses, dark hair swept to one side, that gentle smile that gave way to such a cocky smirk when they got in the right mood.

“Just about.” Brian closes the folder before slipping it into the file cabinet under his desk. He nods toward the bar cart. He saves up the work on his computer, hits send on the last couple of emails. “Make yourself a drink.”

Jae nods, walking over and mixing himself a vodka and strawberry syrup on the rocks, slipping a cherry into the mix before taking a sip. He sits on top of Brian’s desk, crossing his long legs, knowing from the way that Brian’s movements have slowed that he’s watching him. “Rough day today?”

“Mmmm,” Brian assents. “Sometimes I wonder what kind of kick these assholes from the government get from dragging successful businesses through the mud. They’ll fine you for anything as long as they get a cut. Lucky for me, one of my friends from my first apprenticeship back in Canada had a friend who knew a guy who knew the bureaucrat’s wife and they ended up withdrawing the feigned tax evasion case.”

Jae grins, taking a swig from his drink, licking his lips after, knowing very well that they’re just the shade of cherry-pink that Brian likes. “I’m sure you showed them.”

“Damn right.” Brian grins, watching as Jae plucks the cherry from his glass and dips it into his mouth, sucking soft and slow before snapping it clean off the stem. “And I’m sure _you’ll_ show me."

Jae smirks, cocky as he gets up to loosen his tie, swing his blazer off of his lean frame, leaving it to hang off of one of the chairs in front of Brian’s desk. He folds up his sleeves, cracks his knuckles before walking over to the nearby safe. He turns the lock, a combination he knows by heart, one that he and Brian had come up with that very first time that they’d both discovered the extent of just how much Jae could do for Mr. Kang. The heavy door swings open and Jae careful procures handcuffs, a bottle of lube, a whip with deep pink velveteen grips, a sparkly pink leather ball gag with a ball fitted just to Brian’s specifications, and of course, the star of their show: a fox tail-shaped plug and a remote to control its vibrations.

Jae cracks the whip playfully against the nearby chair.

Brian startles, a small whimper escaping his lips. He drops the pen he’s holding.

Jae grins, turning to meet his eye. “Hurry up with your work, baby. I’m getting impatient.”

Brian shrugs off his coat, leaving it in a heap on his chair.

“Yes, Sir.”

 

 

They start on the high-backed reading chair facing the wall-length window that overlooks all of Seoul. Jae is sitting with his legs parted, Brian kneeling between them, his hands cuffed behind his back. He’s still fully clothed, his shirt buttoned up, tie fastened.He’s looking up at Jae with wide, needy eyes. Jae leans in, tilting Brian’s chin up toward him and kissing him on the mouth, all tongue and teeth, sucking on his lower lip until Brian whimpers against him--and then he pulls away.

“Well,” Jae says, playing with the ends of the whip like one would a kitten. He moves his foot up slowly along the in-seam of Brian’s legs, teasing at the small bulge that’s already begun to rise there. “Looks like you’re really asking for it today, baby. Looks like I’ve got to play with you good today.”

Brian nods eagerly, nudging at Jae’s thighs, kissing him from knee to the corner of his pelvis. Jae cracks the whip against the chair, just short of Brian’s shoulder. Brian jumps, a gasp escaping his lips.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Jae’s voice is soft, sweet but he leans in to tug Brian back gently by the hair, sucking a hickey onto the side of his neck. Brian squirms, tries to shake his head but to no avail. “Answer me, Brian baby?”

“N--no, Sir.”

“But you did it anyway.” Jae guides the whip across Brian’s nipples, pushing at them increasingly harder until they’re taut against Brian’s white shirt. “Can you explain why?”

“I’m a bad boy,” Brian says shyly, breaking free of Jae’s grasp and mouthing at the rising erection in Jae’s slacks.

Jae clicks his tongue, pulling Brian back by the hair again. This time, harder. This time, Brian likes how it hurts a bit, likes how he doesn’t move when he struggles against Jae’s grip. Jae uses the whip to gently slap the insides of Brian’s thighs before gliding it over his crotch--Brian’s cock stiffens, hard, its outline pressed up against the fabric. He lets out a desperate moan.

“You really are, aren’t you, baby?” With his free hand, Jae undoes the buttons on Brian’s shirt, tucking it out of his pants. He leans in to ever-so-softly suck on Brian’s nipples. Brian writhes, head still held back. “You know we’re going to have to punish you for that, don’t you?”

Jae undoes the clasp on Brian’s pants, lowering the zipper carefully. He lets out a little __tsk tsk__ of amusement as Brian’s pants fall to his knees. Brian isn’t wearing any underwear, only garters that grip the fullness of his thighs tight, emphasizing where they swell and taper in.

“Oh my goodness.” Jae grins, letting the ends of the whip gently graze the head of Brian’s cock. “What do we have here? No underwear __and__ those garters. You’re really testing me here, huh, Bri baby?”

“No, Sir--I didn’t mean to--”

“--didn’t mean to, huh?” Jae grins, releasing Brian’s hair to instead stroke his cock ever-so-lightly, just enough to drive Brian mad so that he’s moaning, trying to buck his hip up against Jae’s palm. “So you mean to tell me that you just tripped and fell into these garters? That you just forgot to put on underwear?”

“I--I didn’t know that it was bad,” Brian says, still doing his best to thrust up into Jae’s hand right as he draws back. “I--I--I didn’t know that bad boys wore--”

“--ah, don’t worry about it, then, Bri baby,” Jae says, pinching Brian’s nipples until he cries out. “Because I’m going to educate you, alright? I’ll punish you good, okay?”

“--I’m sorry, Sir,” Brian says. “Please--please just--”

“--please what, baby?”

“Please fuck me, Sir.”

Jae lets out a soft chuckle. “I’m not sure if I can do that, BriBri. You’ve been so naughty and you keep on making these indecent sounds while you’re wearing that cock hard and proud like that. I’m going to have to teach you a lesson the hard way--”

“--please fuck me, Sir--”

“--well, I suppose we could get there. If you work for it hard enough.” Jae slips two fingers into Brian’s mouth, enjoying the way that Brian’s tongue laps at his long fingers, the way that he suckles, licks. Jae’s cock is hard in his pants, the excitement of what’s to come building in his gut. “Do my fingers taste good?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you wish it were my cock instead?”

Brian doesn’t answer, just whimpers, lapping at Jae’s fingers more eagerly.

Jae grins, slipping his fingers out of Brian’s mouth. “Turn around for me, sweetheart.”

Brian does as he’s told, turning to face the window.

“Now bend over, BriBri baby.”

Brian complies: cheek against the floor, ass in the air. Jae takes the fox tail-shaped plug from the table nearby, squeezing a good helping of lube onto his fingers before softly smearing it all over Brian’s hole before slowly, slowly pushing the plug in. Brian keens, moans against the floor. Jae kneels by him, pulling his hair up so that he’s looking up and out at the view.

“They can all see you out there, darling. They all know that you’re a dirty, dirty fox boy who wants me to fuck him over the big desk.”

Brian whimpers. His cheeks flush crimson. “It’s so embarrassing, Jae--”

“-- _ _what__ did you call me?”

“I--I mean Sir--”

With that, Jae picks up the whip and hits Brian’s ass, a faint, pink stripe forming on the soft flesh. “--don’t forget who you’re talking to, BriBri.”

Brian whimpers. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Sir--”

Jae slicks his hand up with lube, moving to kneel over Brian so that his pelvis is pushing the buttplug further in, so that he can reach beneath Brian and stroke him maddeningly slow. Brian lets out a loud moan. Jae giggles in his ear. “Why are you being so loud, pumpkin?”

“--I--I--it feels good--”

“--feels good knowing that they can all see you like this? In your black slutty garters while I have my way with you? Feels good to be humiliated, baby BriBri?”

Brian moans again as Jae’s hand strokes him fast, quick before letting go. Brian whimpers, hips bucking from the sudden loss of friction. “Please--please--”

Jae sighs, gets to his feet, watching Brian and his broad frame, folded over beautifully on the floor. His beautiful eyes are wet with tears of desire, his cheeks are flushed. His cock his rod-stiff, leaking pre-cum against his thighs. “--you’re so pretty like that, sweetcheeks.”

“Am I, Sir?” Brian asks gently.

“Damn right. Now what do you want?”

“To suck your cock, Sir.”

“What else?”

“For you to cum all over me--”

“--well that was fast,” Jae says gently, dragging the whip across Brian’s back before bringing it down on his flush buttocks. “We earn things around here, remember Bri? My goodness, you’re such a rude boy.”

Brian wags his ass in the air, the fox tail swishing this way and that.

“How are you going to earn my cumming all over you, Bri?” Jae nudges the butt plug deeper in with the tip of his shoe. “You think you deserve my cum just because I told you you look pretty?”

Brian lets out a soft cry. “No--no, Sir. I--I’ll suck your cock, Sir.”

Jae sighs. “It sounds like you don’t want to--”

“--I want to, Sir. Please, Sir let me suck your cock--”

Jae grins at that, unzipping his pants but not undoing the top clasp. Slowly, he lets his erection spring out through the gap in his pants where his fly gapes open. He kneels down, brings the head of his cock flush with Brian’s lips. Brian opens his mouth but Jae holds him back by the hair, dragging his cock against Brian’s lips, his tongue, but never letting him take it into his mouth.

“--you want that cock, baby BriBri?”

“--please,” Brian begs. “Please, Sir. Please let me suck your cock--”

Jae lets out a laugh, thrusting into Brian’s mouth once before tucking himself back into his pants, zipping up. A tear slips down Brian’s cheek. He crawls toward Jae, looking up at him with soft, teary eyes.

“--awww, you like crawling toward me like that, baby? Okay, how about you crawl across the room to me while I turn your tail toy up and if you make it to me without cumming, I’ll fuck you on that desk and cum all over you?”

Brian nods eagerly. “Yes, Sir fuck me--”

Jae cracks the whip against Brian’s broad, beautiful back. “--why are you being so rude, baby BriBri? You keep forgetting __please,__ Sir--”

“--please, Sir,” Brian begs. “Please, I’m sorry, Sir.”

Jae sighs. “Okay, we can proceed but I’ll have to do something about your potty mouth.”

Jae walks over to the table, picks up the ball gag and gently fastens it around Brian’s hair, making sure none of it gets caught or tangled. Jae kisses Brian’s forehead, enjoying the way that Brian’s pink tongue laps at the sparkly ball gag in an attempt to do away with it. Spit drips down his lips, his chin. “Come on, pretty baby.”

With that, Jae takes long strides toward Brian’s desk where he sits, legs apart. He turns the settings up on Brian’s butt plug to the Medium setting. Brian writhes on the floor, a moaning mess. He crawls slowly but surely, albeit his hips bucking, albeit the pleasure driving him crazy, muscles tense in the attempt not to cum yet.

“Watch me, darling. You can do it.” Jae slowly unclasps his pants, unzips them and lets them pool at his ankles. He puts on a show, knows that Brian is watching him as he licks his fingers, his palm and starts to stroke himself. His cock is throbbing, the head slick with pre-cum. It’s hard for him too when Brian looks so good on his knees like that, when he’s whining and moaning and so, so desperate.

When Brian is halfway toward him, Jae turns it up to maximum and Brian cries out, all of it too much. He makes the mistake of leaning down, against the floor, his cock dragging along the cool surface--he almost cums but catches himself in time, desperate to make it to Jae.

“Come on, baby,” Jae says, languidly stroking his cock, eyes half-shut in pleasure. “You can do it, baby. I want your ass so bad too. I want to fuck my bad boy and teach him his lesson, cum all over him ‘cause he worked so hard.”

Brian tracks drool onto the floor, lips red from exertion, knees sore from crawling. He goes steady, knowing that one brash movement could send him spilling all over the floor. He wants Jae’s cock--wants it in him, wants that familiar warmth spilling onto his back, wants to clean it up off Jae’s cock.

When Brian finally makes it to the desk, Jae grins, hoists him to his feet before bending him over the heavy wooden desk. He spanks Brian’s already sore buttocks. Brian moans, writhes. Jae turns the plug off, slowly pulls it out of Brian, enjoying the way his hole flutters.

“Oh my goodness, you’re so open, Bri sweetheart.” Jae kisses Brian’s nape, his shoulders, the small of his back. “Are you ready for me?”

Brian nods, whining, shimmying his hips.

“Okay, okay, pumpkin. Here we go. You take my cock good, alright?” Jae rolls a condom on, taking an extra dollop of lube both for his cock and for Brian’s hole before pushing in, hard.

Brian moans against the ball gag, his voice loud, booming in the glass room.

Jae’s left hand grips the edge of the desk while the other holds pulls on Brian's garters, the leather straining against his thighs as he thrusts into Brian. “Oh fuck, fuck, baby--you feel so good--does that feel good--”

Brian nods, able to reciprocate now only by moaning and moaning harder, whinnying and whimpering as Jae pushes into him harder, faster, bottoming him out. Brian cums as Jae rams into him, his cum dripping down his thighs.

Jae grins. “--oh baby, that feel good, baby? Naughty boy, such a naughty boy cumming like that oh fuck, fuck Bri, I’m gonna cum all over you--”

Jae goes faster, deeper, clutching at Brian's cheeks with both hands now, spreading them wide. Brian is frantic, whinnying high-pitched and broken as he shudders from the pleasure.

"--mmmmm oh Bri, oh fuck your ass is so damn delicious--"

With that, Jae pulls out, pulling the condom off before stroking himself to climax and spilling himself all over Brian’s back, enjoying the way that his cum looks splattered all over him.

“--oh yeah. Oh my god. Oh my god.”

He helps Brian up, undoes the ball gag and Brian drops to his knees, cleaning Jae off, sucking the rest of his cum off of his cock before getting back up to kiss him deep, hungry. Jae smiles against Brian’s lips, bracing his arms on his shoulders and feeling the tension in his shoulders dissipate.

“You okay?” Jae asks softly, tenderly when they pull away. He reaches slowly behind Brian to undo the cuffs.

“Mmmm,” Brian nods, humming against him, holding Jae close. “Thank you, Jae.”

Jae grins, leaning into the hug and reaching over to stroke Brian’s hair, rub his back. “It’s alright, Boss. I’m here. I gotcha. You worked hard. You did good.”

Brian sighs against him, closing his eyes and feeling the hard day’s work come to an end.


End file.
